fivemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Imperial Army Monsters
Galactic Warriors The Galactic Warriors (銀河闘士 Ginga Tōshi?) are alien monsters with appearances and abilities of earth animals, summoned to Earth by Zone to use in their plans. They are named after the animal they are based on "animal name" + Gin. Unless created by Doldora then they're given the title Experimental Warrior. *'Gamerugin' (ガメルギン Gamerugin?) (1,2): This monster was responsible for separating the Hoshikawa siblings from their parents. It would later arrive on Earth as the first Galactic Beast to fight and be defeated by the Fivemen and destroyed by the Five Robo. *'Torarugin' (トラルギン Torarugin?) (3): This monster was summoned by Billion to use his possession powers to used a trouble-making student of Gaku's, Takashi, with Gaku unable to fight the monster without hurting the boy. Billion agreed to release the boy if Gaku lets Torarugin possesses him. But Torarugin soon learned that Billion only used him so he can kill Gaku, regardless of Torarugin's wellbeing. After making it even between them, with Billion possessed and exposed to mutual injury, Torarugin fought the Fivemen on his own and was destroyed by the Five Robo. *'Zourugin' (ゾウルギン Zōrugin?) (4): This monster was brought to Earth by Doldora to pollute the city's water supply, turning it into sake in a plan to get everyone too drunk to resist invasion by Zone. However, Doldora and her monster did not count on Remi's Drunken Kung Fu style and was destroyed by Five Yellow who piloted the Five Robo. *'Condorugin' (コンドルギン Kondorugin?)} (5): This monster was used by Dongoros to turn newborns into eggs to have Doldora create an army of half-bird mutants from them for the invasion. This monster is able to fire feather shurikens from his bird head forearms. This monster was defeated by the teamwork of Five Yellow and Five Black, and destroyed by Five Robo. *'Enokiraagin' (エノキラーギン Enokirāgin?) (6,41): This monster was created by Doldora to target the hard-working people, using spores to make his victims hosts to his mushrooms, making them simple-minded and lazy. Enokiraagin is able to turn himself into an Enokitake mushroom and use mushroom-shaped discs. This monster was defeated by Fivemen and destroyed by the Five Robo. *'Sairagin' (サイラギン Sairagin?) (7,19): A giant child who dropped out of school due to poor math skills and was hired by Dongoros to attack the city as part of his plan to take out the Land Gamma. Separated from the others, Kazumi is attacked by this monster until Five Black came to her aid. But once they found out he was just a kid, they decided to tutor him with his math if he stops being bad. This vexed Dongoros and he sent a Gorlin after him, but it was destroyed by the Five Robo before the cyborg could absorb the kid. After that, this monster left Earth and return to school with feelings for Kazumi. *'Okamirugin' (オオカミルギン Ōkamirugin?) (8,41): This monster was recruited by Billion to find the Krystalien Saya who was captured by Zone and experimented on by Doldora in vain to utilize her kind's crystal power. This monster is suited for hunting, possessing extreme hearing, scent, and infer-red vision. The monster had the upper hand on the Fivemen until Saya sacrificed herself to have this monster open to a full assault attack. This monster was soon destroyed by the Five Robo. *'Gagaagin' (ガガーギン Gagāgin?) (9): This monster was sent by Doldora to attack the people with his acid spray, but the attack was interrupted by the debut of the Gingamen team. But in reality, it was a ploy to have the Gingamen replace the Fivemen in the eyes of the masses. But Gagaagin's true power is mass-hypnosis, intent on using the televised fight to use his power on the viewers, turning them into followers of Zone. This monster was soon defeated by the Fivemen and destroyed by the Five Robo. *'Kabutogin' (カブトギン Kabutogin?) (10) : This monster was created by Doldora to fight the Fivemen. His armor can withstand most attacks and uses a morning and shield. But the fight was interrupted by the cyborg Zorma whose world was destroyed by a Zone invasion led by Doldora herself. Though this monster was able to defeat the Fivemen, its armor was weaken after Zorma sacrificed his desire for vengeance to save the Fivemen with his self-destruct mechanism. This monster was defeated by the Fivemen and killed by Five Black who piloted the Five Robo. *'Mogurarugin' (モグラルギン Mogurarugin?) (11,41): This monster was used by Dongoros to find a treasure in the mountainside. *'Denkiunagin' (デンキウナギン Denkiunagin?) (12): This monster was the first to be destroyed by the Earth Cannon. This monster seemed invincible except to the Earth Cannon. *'Todorugin' (トドルギン Todorugin?) (13) : This monster was intended by Dongoros to freeze the Earth. *'Koumorugin' (コウモルギン Kōmorugin?) (14): Dordora used this deceitful monster in hopes of finding the Magma Base. Koumorugin acquired the aid of a young compulsive liar named Sasuki to better his mission. But Sasuki points this monster into opposite direction after getting to know more of the Fivemen. The Fivemen soon got the jump on the lost villains, with Five Blue and Five Black teaming to beat Koumorugin before the Fivemen use the Earth Cannon to finish the monster off. Gorlin was summoned, but the Gorlin tripped and failed to absorb this monster as he exploded. *'Gokiraagin' (ゴキラーギン Gokirāgin?) (16) : This monster was used by Dongoros used with the intention to consume the world's food supply. *'Kumorugin' (クモルギン Kumorugin?) (17): This monster was used by Dordora in order to destroy the Fivemen's unity while disguising as a nice girl. *'Butarugin' (ブタルギン Butarugin?) (18,41): This brutal, strong yet greedy monster was working with Dongoros only worked for money. This monster was defeated by Five Pink and destroyed by the Five Robo. *'Barrugin' (バールギン Bārugin?) (20): This monster was used by Garoa against the Fivemen. This monster was destroyed by the newly-formed Super Five Robo. *'Amoebarugin' (アメーバルギン Amēbarugin?) (21): This monster was defeated by Five Blue in his civilian form. This was the first monster destroyed by the Star Five. *'Kaijurugin' (カイジュルギン Kaijurugin?) (23,41): This monster once a blank face, where they attempted to voodoo Five Black but it did not work while Five Black was in civilian form. This monster was destroyed by Super Five Robo. *'Batzlergin' (バツラギン Batsuragin?) (24): This shape-shifting monster was summoned by Dordora in hopes of creating animal monsters. However one traitor Zone soldier lead to their defeat. This monster was destroyed by Super Five Robo. *'Liogin' (ライオギン Raiogin?) (25): This monster is not evil. Billion wanted to use him against the Fivemen but his old friend convinced him otherwise. He was supposedly used to drown Earth into madness when the volcanoes would explode. *'Koganegin' (コガネギン Koganegin?) (26): This monster eats up gold bars. During Topsy-Turvy Day, this monster was the boss leaving Garoa and the Triumvirate under its authority. This monster was destroyed by Star Five. *'Kamakiraagin' (カマキラーギン Kamakirāgin?) (27): Created by Doldora, this monster was sent to attack the Hoshikawa siblings supernaturally from within their own dreams when they are in a state of sleep, which any harm done to the five carry over into the real world. But one disadvantage is that, it leaves this monster's body open for attack if his location is revealed. This monster was defeated by the Fiveman and destroyed by the Star Five. *'Kourogin' (コオロギン Kōrogin?) (28): This monster was used by Chevalier in his first invasion attempt. This was the first monster destroyed by the Five Robo's Riding attack. *'Kanigin' (カニギン Kanigin?) (29): This monster was used by Chevalier to fight the Fivemen, using his bubbles to capture and the their older siblings when they arrive. But the Fivemen break free and fight Kanigin before Arigin intervened for Garoa's plan. *'Arigin' (アリギン Arigin?) (29): This monster was used by Garoa to drag Kanigin back to base to so they can be united into Kaniarigin. *'Iwakasekigin' (イワカセキギン Iwakasekigin?) (45): A monster created by Chevalier from a fossilized meteorite for his hunt for the Fivemen while the Super Five Robo is in repairs. This monster can create Rockmen that fight for it and trap the Fivemen in stone as trophies. With only Five Red left, he was saved by Gunther as they are brought to Zone's base. But Gunther manages to free Five Red, who uses his Five Tector to destroy the monster and free his siblings. Combined Galactic Warriors Garoa developed a power up item called Franken-Capsule which lets him combine two Galactic Warriors, making Combined Galactic Warriors (合身銀河闘士 Gasshin Ginga Tōshi?) and giving the united creature the attributes of the two species that compose it. The usual appearance of each monster are two freakishly opposite halves on its body, sometimes creating balance problems for it. *'Kaniarigin' (カニアリギン Kaniarigin?) (29): This monster was composed of Kanigin for the left-half of his body and Arigin for the right, combining their bubble and acid abilities. This monster was created by Garoa in attempts to destroy the Fivemen by a direct attack on the Magma Base with his acid bubbles and foam. Forced out, Kaniarigin is absorbed into a Gorin as the Five Robo battles this monster while Garoa's group invades the base. With Arthur piloting the Star Carrier, the younger Fivemen formed the Super Five Robo and fights the monster with support from the Magma Base before the Max Magma is formed to destroys this monster. *'Ikatamagin' (イカタマギン Ikatamagin?) (30): This monster was composed of Ikagin (イカギン Ikagin?) for the left-half of his body and Tamagogin (タマゴギン Tamagogin?) for the right. This monster was used by Chevalier to destroy Tokyo with his explosive eggs that multiply with each explosion and able to endure the. To deal with Ikatamagin, while training, Ken developed the Super Five Ball and used it to destroy this monster. Absorbed by Gorlin, this monster was aided by Black Gorlin as they overpower the Star Five until Athur arrives in the Five Robo as the fight escalates into a dodgeball fight with this monster destroyed. *'Tanukitsunegin' (タヌキツネギン Tanukitsunegin?) (31): This monster was composed of Tanukigin (タヌキギン Tanukigin?) for the right side of his body and Kitsunegin (キツネギン Kitsunegin?) for the left. This deceitful monster is united by Doldora as means to destroy the Fiveman through a deceitful film. This monster was destroyed by the Five Robo. *'Wanikaerugin' (ワニカエルギン Wanikaerugin?) (32): This monster was composed of an Alligator Galactic Warrior for the left-half of its body and a Frog Galactic Warrior for the right-half of its body. This monster was used by Chevalier in order to kill Five Red but thanks to a trick by Five Pink, Five Red was brought back to life. This monster was destroyed by the Star Five. *'Goriwashigin' (ゴリワシギン Goriwashigin?) (33): A monster Garoa created by combining a Gorilla Galactic Warrior and an Eagle Galactic Warrior, resulting with the Combined Galactic Warrior being of two minds and having disagreement problems. This monster used strong wind but this monster was destroyed by a simple game of flipping cards. After this monster was destroyed by the Super Five Robo, Garoa lost his position as captain. *'Samejigokugin' (サメジゴクギン Samejigokugin?) (34): A monster Chevalier created by combining a Samejigin (サメジギン Samejigin?) into the back, upper head, and right limbs and Arijigokugin (アリジゴクギン Arijigokugin?) into the front, chest-head and left limbs. This monster could swim through the ground, dragging people, preferring females, into its hole and spinning them out inside food cans. This monster managed to get all the Fiveman except Five Red and Five Yellow, who used his thing for women and his shark-half's flaws against him to undo this monster's spell. This monster was defeated by the Super Five Ball attack and destroyed by the Five Robo's Riding Attack. *'Hyoukobragin' (ヒョウコブラルギン Hyōkoburagin?) (35): A monster Chevalier created by combining a Leopard Galactic Warrior for the left-half of its body and a Cobra Galactic Warrior for the right-half of its body. The monster helped Chevalier in his attempt to kill Five Red. This monster was defeated by the Five Robo. *'Sasorinamazugin' (サソリナマズギン Sasorinamazugin?) (36): This monster is created by combining a Scorpion Galactic Warrior for the right-half of its body and a Catfish Galactic Warrior for the left-half of its body. This monster has the capability of switching bodies of opponents, which in case Five Black and Five Yellow were unable to transform for some time but was outsmarted into returning them to their proper bodies. This monster was destroyed by the Star Five. *'Sazaemadillogin' (サザエマジロギン Sazaemajirogin?) (37) : A monster Doldora created by combining a Turbinidae Galactic Warrior for the left-half of its body and an Armadillo Galactic Warrior for the right-half of its body. This monster nearly destroyed the Super Five Robo but it was destroyed by Five Blue's Five Tector. *'Chamelezarugin' (カメレザルギン Kamerezarugin?) (41): A deceitful monster of Dordora's, created from Chamelegin (カメレギン Kameregin?) providing the left half and invisibility while Zarugun (カメレザルギン Zarugin?) provides the right half and mimicry. This monster disguised himself as a handsome 60s-style young man to deceive Kazumi into going out with him in a plot to analyze the fears of the Fivemen. However, due to its chameleon nature, Kazumi was able to recognize this monster in human form before she was kidnapped. Kazumi arrives in the nick of time to save her siblings, personally fighting this monster and landing the deathblow. This monster was destroyed by the Star Five. *'Hiruagehagin' (ヒルアゲハギン Hiruagehagin?) (42): A monster Chevalier created by combining a Leech Galactic Warrior for the right-half of its body and a Swallowtail Galactic Warrior for the left-half of its body. This monster was used by Chevalier in order to steal the powers of the Fivemen to appease "Meadow" when she was already very angry. This monster was defeated by the Super Five Ball attack and destroyed by the Super Five Robo. *'PteranoTelevigin' (テラノTVギン Teranoteribigin?) (43): This monster has the capability of turning TV screens into living people. This monster was destroyed by the Super Five Robo after being defeated by Five Black with armor mode. Others *'Galaxy Plant Sidon Demon' (銀河植物シドンデモン Gingashokubutsu Shidondemon?) (15): To aid Garoa in finishing his grudge with Five Red, Vulgyre took matters in its own hands by turning the Sidon Flower Garoa cut off into a monster flower that brought Five Red to Garoa and use its vines to ensure their fight goes without interference. But it turned out the "Five Red" was Five Blue in disguise as the real Gaku arrives and defeats Garoa, who call out a Gorlin which the Sidon Demon latches on. While others fought the Gorlin in the Five Robo, Five Red managed to cut the Sidon Demon off the cyborg and kill it, allowing the others to finish the Gorlin off. *'Wandering Swordsman Queen Killer' (放浪剣士クイーンキラー Hōrōkenshi Kuiinkiraa?) (22): A bee-like alien who is master of the sword, able to suck life out of flowers with its probicus-tongue and fire stingers from its mouth. She defeated the Fiveman singlehandedly until they were healed by the stone she was after. It was quickly defeated by Five Pink, leaving it weaken enough to be absorbed into a Gorlin. It was killed by the Five Pink who piloted the Five Robo. *'Galactic Beast Anmonaiton' (銀河獣アンモナイトン Gingajū Anmonaiton?) (38): This monster was used by Chevalier in order to pollute the Earth but was destroyed by the Fivemen. This monster was not enlarged. *'Mirian Solar' (ミリア星人ソーラ Miria Seijin Sōra?) (39): Long ago, her family was slaughtered by Zone soldiers, though Billion saved her life, gaining her undying loyalty as a result. Eventually, she arrives on Earth, saving Billion from the Fivemen. Billion took advantage of Solar's love for him, by sending her after the Fivemen, with Five Yellow wanting to settle the score. Using one of two special transforming pills, Solar transforms into a monstrous version of herself, called Dark Solar. Though powerful, Solar could not maintain the form as she painfully regressed. Though she failed, Billion gave Solar a day with him as promised. Once the time ended, Solar consumed the last pill to become a monster again and resumed her hunt for the Fivemen, who tried to open her eyes to Billion's deception. During the fight, Billion accidentally wounded Solar, eventually revealing that he was responsible for her family's murder. Enraged, Solar attempted to kill Billion, but could not due to her feelings for him and allowed Billion to fatally wound her, regressing to human form. Solar died with the Fivemen surrounding her. *'Galactic Demon Sword Saberugin' (銀河魔神剣サーベルギン Ginga Majinken Sāberugin?) (40): A powerful cursed sword that can possesses its wielders, using them as he sees fit. It arrived on Earth, finding a host in Billion. He then later uses a boy to attack the Fiveman, defeating them easily. Billion then lets the boy/Sabergin after the populace, attacking everyone in sight. The Fivemen were forced to fight the boy to save him. But Gaku managed to talk the boy in fighting Sabergin's will and free himself from Sabergin. Enraged, Sabergin returns to Billion, providing his power in evolving Billion. However, the upgrade faded away after the sword was destroyed by the Five Robo. *'Big Garoan' (ビッグガロアン Biggu Garoan?) (44): Garoa used a Gorlin, powered it up with the Vulgyre's energy unaware of Vulgyre's true nature. This giant robot was Garoa's own creation which temporarily destroyed the Super Five Robo but was destroyed by the Magma Base after an overload of energy in it by the Earth Cannon by the Fiveman. Category:Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Category:Sentai Monsters